


RWBY Smut Compendium

by Midge217



Series: RWBY Smut Compendium [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge217/pseuds/Midge217
Summary: Just a series of short one shots which unless stated are not canon to any previous chapters, if you want to see any particular ships just PM me and I'll see what I can do, word of warning though I do have a life outside of the fandom so chapters are not exactly going to be coming thick and fast and requests are first come first serve basis so please don't moan if another chapter is put up before yours as chances are that person got there before you.





	1. A Knight And His Dragon

“I swear to god I always get the worst pairings in Goodwich’s classes” Jaune muttered to himself as he slowly walked back to his dorm broken, bruised and very sore from being beaten to a pulp by Cardin yet again. Little did he know that whilst everyone else in the class were paying more attention to their scrolls than to the fight already knowing the outcome would be the same as every week, one individual showed a level of concern for Jaune that had not appeared before, this individual of course was no other than Yang Xiao Long.

“I can’t believe the amount of enjoyment that prick showed in beating Jaune down again this week!” yelled Yang as she sat on the edge of her bed fuming, her eyes red as she activated her semblance to let off a little steam, “Yang you just need to calm down ok, I’m sure Jaune will be ok, he’ll just be a little bruised ok, just please don’t do anything silly like going after Cardin ok” Blake calmly said attempting to pacify the blonde brawler. “I know, I know, I just worry about Jaune sometimes” Yang responded, she never could stay mad at Blake for very long.

“Why don’t you just head out and get a little air and cool off for a bit” Weiss coolly responded, “of course thank you for the advice ice-queen” Yang jibed as she got up and walked towards the door with a sly wink “hey, come on I was being serious!” Weiss indignantly replied.

A few hours later after Yang had run a full circuit of the campus, she stopped outside Jaune’s dorm and after a little thought decided that she’d just “check up” on Jaune to see how he was faring. “Jaune it’s Yang is everything ok, can I come in?” Yang quietly asked as she knocked on the door knowing that her teammates across the corridor were likely fast asleep, “yeah sure the doors unlocked” came a quiet yet clearly troubled answer, at this Yang proceeded to enter the dorm quietly closing the door behind her with a short ‘snick’ as the latch returned to the closed position.

As she looked at Jaune, Yang felt something stir inside her, what it was exactly she did not know, all she knew was that at that point in time all she wanted to do was sit down by him, throw her arms around him and never let go, shielding him from the rest of the world. However, she suddenly averted her gaze and coughed slightly out of common decency as she suddenly realised that Jaune was naked from head to toe. Jaune also appeared to notice this as with a startled yelp he pulled a blanket around himself to cover his crown jewels more than anything, satisfied that Jaune had covered up, Yang returned her gaze to Jaune and was immediately concerned as she saw the full extent of the blonde knights bruising yet strangely she also felt strangely attracted to the athletic figure that was underneath the purple mottling layer of bruises.

Once the blonde boxer had recovered from her stupor she wordlessly sat down next to the arc and rested her head on his shoulder letting her hair trickle down his arm, it was this warm affectionate touch that caused Jaune to remember how cold and lonely the nights in beacon got at this time of year producing an involuntary shiver from him.

Clearly this shiver did not go unnoticed as Yang suddenly pulled the blonde swordsman into what could only be described as a motherly embrace saying “Oh Jaune I don’t know what it is but as of late I’ve been feeling more and more concerned for your welfare, especially in Goodwich’s classes” of course she knew exactly what was happening, she just didn’t think it was the right time to say those three words. Regardless, she continued, “look if you need anything just ask ok, I could get Nora to break Cardin’s legs if you want?” that last statement did make Jaune chuckle though he knew exactly what he needed, or rather what he wanted he just couldn’t work out how to say it, instead he simply said “nah it’s ok I’ll be fine”.

“Whoops wrong answer” thought Jaune as the brawler moved away and looked him in the eyes responding “look whether or not you want to admit it you seriously need to brush up on your combat skills, you just need a sparring partner, those Atlesian knights in the gym can only teach you so much”, now Jaune was getting a little bemused as to what Yang was getting at and this was certainly showing as she immediately sighed saying “hey let me simplify it for you I…want…to be…your sparring partner” whilst jokingly punching him on the shoulder a little harder than intended eliciting a yelp of pain from the blonde knight.

After a short while of making arrangements and plans the two blondes finally decided that the training would start the next evening. “Firstly though you need to rest” ordered Yang with a certain air of authority to which Jaune protested, “look I don’t know, I’m not really that tired”. This of course, prompted a response Jaune was not anticipating at all, “you may not feel tired but your body certainly is” lectured Yang as she tackled him onto the bed allowing her hair which had not been tied back to tickle him on the chest as she pressed her bosom against him, naturally the feel of her satisfyingly large D-cup breasts caused ‘little Jaune’ to involuntarily snap up like a beanpole.

As it was, Yang noticed this reaction to which her response was “ooh someone’s excited now” as she proceeded to undress herself completely or at least until she got to her bra at which point she asked Jaune to unclip it, of course she was perfectly capable of doing it herself she simply wanted him to do it instead.  
Seeing that the blonde boxer wanted him to unclip her bra he reached around and complied and revealed that her bra was actually squashing her tits seeing as they seemed to enlarge once the bra was off, it was at this point Jaune lost the will to resist and instantly engaged Yang in a rather erotic lip lock allowing his tongue to slosh around her mouth and wrestling with the spongy mass inside that was Yang’s tongue.

A couple of minutes later the Buxom blonde terminated the lip lock with a ‘pah’ and proceeded to move down Jaune’s body planting kisses at random on his body till she decided to take his rock-hard cock and plant it firmly between her boobs and start rubbing it, this sensation of Yang’s doughy mounds massaging his penis was obviously too much as he proceeded to cum all over Yang shooting strings of his white gooey semen all over her face which she proceeded to lap up and then swallow which only seemed to turn the pair on even more.  
   
“Ah…Yang that was…huff…amazing” Jaune exclaimed still recovering from his ejaculation, “hmm I can show you more my dear knight seeing as you can still go for a couple more rounds” Yang said seductively stroking his chest and not waiting for an answer quickly repositioned herself so that her moist maidenhood was quivering directly over Jaune’s manhood and after receiving a nod of approval from Jaune said “oh Jaune impale me with your mighty sword” resulting in Jaune in grabbing her buttocks and with an almighty downward thrust sent his cock thrusting straight into Yang’s vagina eliciting a strained “hooah!!” from the Blonde brawler, the feeling of Jaune’s rod inside her started to make her very moist providing self-lubrication as well as causing Jaune to reach his limit again from the experience of being inserted into her squelchy wet insides “ah, ha, huff, ahhhh!!!” Jaune exclaimed as he suddenly came for the second time this evening.  
Despite having Jaune cum twice already Yang was not quite finished yet and was willing to go around a second time. Fortunately Jaune’s aura gave him an extraordinary amount of stamina not just in battle but it would also seem he had lots of stamina in bed as well because sensing Yang’s intentions to go on further he reassured her between breaths that he would be able to go for one more round, this of course not only satisfied the blonde boxer but also seemed to make her more horny as she now began to grind and pump on Jaune’s penis in very deliberate motions only to surprise him by suddenly ending the experience with a combined climax between the two of them by thrusting Jaune’s sword further up her pussy than previously causing his semen to shoot straight into her for one last time making her moan “ohh Oum yes Jaune you feel so good now your shooting deep inside me!!!”, of course this action was all the more arousing to Yang what with the risk of successful impregnation and all.

After the entire experience was over Yang looked Jaune in the eyes saying “now are you tired?” to which he just laughed exhaustedly saying “I think so Yang…I think so”.  
Before they did anything else however, Yang had to get something clear right now before the next morning just in case so she simply started out by asking “Jaune?”, “yes Yang?” Jaune responded, “I love you” Yang softly cooed, “I love you too beautiful” he responded in kind, now satisfied that the blonde knight would be ready for whatever happens next Yang just proceeded to pull Jaune closer to her again to cuddle and sleep the rest of the night away.


	2. A Glorious Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Canon to “Chapter 1: A Knight And His Dragon” Read it first else you won’t really understand this chapter  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Things were certainly looking up for Jaune, he was happy, content, he was getting better in Goodwich’s class and it was all thanks to a wonderful smoking hot blonde who was not only his partner on the sparring floor but also his partner in life too, little did he know however that a storm was brewing deep inside that threatened to break like a tidal wave.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As per usual Jaune’s 8:00 alarm went off to signal that he had to get ready for the evenings sparring session with Yang making Jaune wake up feeling better than ever, he always enjoyed his sparring sessions with the blonde brawler, there was always a certain beauty around her that always appeared when she was in combat, the way her hair flowed and her body flexed.

Jaune was so lost in picturing Yang whilst sparring that he didn’t notice her standing in the dorm with him as he’d given her his spare dorm key seeing as they were partners now, she managed to get his attention by coughing and saying “daydreaming again are we vomit-boy?”, this suddenly snapped Jaune back into the real world wherein to his surprise he saw that Yang was not wearing her usual tank top and leggings as she usually did when sparring, “oh hey Yang, yeah sorry about that but everything okay, you seem a little off tonight?” Jaune asked realising that something didn’t seem right.

Yang realised that he was right and responded “yeah, umm, Jaune you would still love me no matter what happens right?”, Jaune’s face softened and he walked forward and gently held the buxom blonde’s shoulders saying “of course I will, no matter what happens you will always be my sunny little dragon, so come on what’s happened?”

This was when it hit Jaune as he noticed the all too recognisable shape of a pregnancy test in Yang’s hand “oh dear…please for the love of Oum tell me that pregnancy test has come out negative” he thought, “Jaune there’s no easy way to put this so I’m afraid I am going to have to put this bluntly, Jaune…I’m pregnant” Yang confessed, nothing could have prepared Jaune for this bombshell, this she could understand but having him faint was unexpected still she did lunge forward and manage to catch him, pick him up and place him carefully on the bed where she patiently sat vigil until he came around about half an hour later.  
   
“So…you’re pregnant” Jaune said typically stating the obvious again, as it was, out of all Jaune’s traits including his dorkiness and lack of self-confidence his habit of stating the obvious at the most awkward of times was by far her favourite trait, “yes Jaune I am pregnant…you do still love me right” she responded as she sat on the edge of Jaune’s bed with a tear starting to form on the edge of her eye, “hey, hey, hey come here, of course I still love you” Jaune soothed as he comfortingly embraced Yang “thanks Jaune you have no idea how much that means to me, but anyway slight change of plans for tonight as you may have gathered by my change of outfit” she thanked, “umm yeah what is going on tonight?” Jaune enquired, “well you see my mother is currently in town and well I don’t know when a chance like this will appear again given the nature of my mother’s habits” Yang answered.

This surprised Jaune no end “you mean Raven?!, of course I have no problem letting you have this evening to yourself I’ll train alone tonight its fine” he started to explain.

*Bonk…

Yang lightly and jokingly hit him over the head “no, no, no you doofus, I don’t want this evening to see my mum myself, I want this evening to let you meet her as well, we are going out after all” she said as she laughed, “oh okay…wait, what if she doesn’t like me” Jaune worried as he went over to his chest of drawers to find a different set of clothing than his training gear.

“I wouldn’t really worry about that to be honest, my mother has an…unusual way of determining if a boyfriend is suitable for me” Yang said as she started thinking to herself “well I may not like having to do this but it’s either I do it now and maintain good relations with her or she comes out on her own accord and does it anyway later which would annoy her to no end particularly as I am now pregnant as well”.

Her train of thought was cut short as Jaune alerted her to the fact that he was ready so they linked arms as usual and headed on over to the inn her mother was staying at as she explained a few things to Jaune “okay, so a couple of ground rules first, go by my lead unless Raven says otherwise, if Raven asks you to do something you do it ok, trust me you really don’t want to annoy her, finally if she starts doing anything to you don’t resist just let her do whatever she is doing”, “Wait what?!” Jaune interrupted as yang finished that last statement “look, trust me on this one it’ll be fine and as I said my mother has rather…unusual methods for determining if you’re suitable for me or not so tonight could make or break this relationship…oh and one last thing, under no circumstances are you to tell Raven I am pregnant, even if she asks you directly, just let me handle that subject” she reassured.

About 30 minutes later they finally arrived at the inn wherein they immediately proceeded to room 29 to knock on the door, what happened next Jaune was completely unprepared for as the figure opened the door was nearly a splitting image of Yang only she had black hair instead of Blonde and damn was she a looker Jaune realised as he just about managed to hide the tent forming in his pants already much to Yang’s relief, “Yang, what a pleasant surprise, please do come in, particularly as I’d like to meet this very attractive young man you have with you” Raven purred as she beckoned them in and towards a sofa.

All of a sudden Jaune felt Raven grab his arm and causing a startled yelp to come out of him as he was dragged onto the two person sofa with her whilst Yang merely facepalmed and shook her head thinking “oh Oum have mercy, here we go again”  
   
As Yang suddenly noticed Raven tenderly caressing his face she decided that Raven really needed to know who Jaune was “Ahem…umm…mother, I’d like you to meet Jaune Arc…my boyfriend” she said with a protective tone in her voice, it was at this point Raven looked at Yang with a look of mock apology on her face thinking “my, my she has hooked a real looker this time”, “oh really…boyfriend eh?” she rhetorically asked as she turned to face Jaune who still had quite a startled look on his face when she suddenly had a rather saucy idea.

“So Mr Arc, I have heard great tales about your lineage and whilst I have no doubts about your honour I do wish to hear from your own lips exactly why you have taken an interest in my daughter” Raven said seductively as she leant on the young knight giving him a full view of her cleavage, Jaune went to answer however, all that came out of his mouth given how flustered he was at having Yangs mother acting mildly erotic next to him was “ah buh buleing uh” as if he had lost all ability to form coherent words.  
Raven laughed thinking “ooh I like this one hee hee”, she then looked Jaune straight in the eye to show that she was serious and enquired “I assume my wonderful daughter here has informed you of the specifics about me meeting any bloke wishing to form a relationship with my daughter?”, Yang groaned audibly hoping that it wouldn’t come to this to which Raven concluded her answer on the spot “I take that as a no then…to shame Yang…to shame, and you call yourself my daughter ha ha” she laughed.

Not trusting his mouth to speak Jaune simply confirmed her answer by shaking his head, “well, most parents would deem their daughters boyfriends as suitable over dinner, I however, prefer a more…unorthodox approach” Raven explained whilst sexually stroking the bulge that had formed in his trousers as she finished the sentence causing an involuntary moan to escape Jaune.

Raven continued to explain the situation as she pulled off his shirt “you see if you can last long enough with me…you’ll be deemed suitable in my eyes, of course you’ll still have to impress Tai yang but so long as your honour holds that’ll be a breeze” she finished off her statement by flicking his nipple with her tongue, next she proceeded to remove her kimono and bra that she wore when relaxing revealing her rather attractive pair of F cup breasts causing Jaune to groan as his cock became more erect but was restricted by his trousers.

Meanwhile yang had settled in the armchair across the room and had prepared herself by slipping off her underwear and lightly circling her clit as Raven proceeded to undo Jaune’s trousers with her teeth, the erotic motion causing Yang to moan in pleasure, once being successful in her removal of Jaune’s trousers it was clear that Jaune’s Python was as rigid as a rock and Raven wasted no time in getting to work by using her bosom to sandwich his cock whilst licking the tip like a lollypop causing more moans of pleasure to escape Jaune and Yang.  
   
Because of the combined pleasurable sensation of Ravens soft tits pressed against his penis and her tongue flicking his tip Jaune howled and arched his back as he came shooting his semen all over the place “so soon?” Raven asked “clearly my daughter hasn’t worked you enough” she cooed, “oh I’ve worked him for sure” Yang thought as she started making her circular motions of her finger faster.

Jaune finally regaining his composure enough to speak responded “oh I may have cum much sooner than you expected but I can go for several more rounds” as he slapped Raven on the ass, “oh really?” she responded arching one of her eyebrows as she lowered herself down positioning her head around his balls “we’ll see about that…” she seduced as she grabbed his snake with her hand and started pumping whilst she ran her tongue around his testes, this act continued for another 5 minutes with Yang starting to flick at her opening moaning much more audibly indicating she was nearing climax until Jaune and Yang simultaneously moaned louder than before as they both came at exactly the same time.

Jaune not being spent yet started moaning “more…more” to which Raven obliged realising that her daughter may have found a suitable match after all as she started to suck him off by placing his rod into her mouth as if it were an ice lolly and started sucking and licking it with increasing vigor until after a good 10 minutes had passed with no result even with Yang visibly fingering herself Raven decided that it was now or never and showed off her lack of gag reflex by deep throating Jaune’s nine inch cock, sucking it all in right down to the hilt causing Jaune to howl once more in pleasure when she surprised him by suddenly contracting and loosening her throat muscles to massage his member which quickly brought Jaune to his climax as she slyly thought “heh works every time”.

However, after Raven had finished swallowing all of Jaune’s semen, much to her surprise Jaune decided to take control by saying “my turn, now how about we try something new as he stroked her butt”, Raven realised what he was indicating and responded “my my you are certainly depraved my young knight but I feel having made it this far I should oblige you once more” as she positioned herself saying “my rear is ready oh knight”, this caused Yang to suddenly stop her fingering and look on in shock as Jaune went in the back door with her own mother and started sliding in and out causing her mother to moan in seductive pleasure, eventually Jaune was spent and saying, “enough…haahh…enough I submit” as he withdrew from Ravens anal passage.

After the three of them had cleaned up and Yang was sat back on the sofa with her arm wrapped protectively about Jaune’s waist, it was Raven who broke the silence by saying, “well daughter, you have certainly picked one hell of a guy and you have my approval…that is of course assuming there isn’t anything else you want to tell me?” Jaune decided to sensibly hold his tongue when Yang tightly squeezed his side as a way of silently saying “keep your trap shut okay remember what we discussed” as she sweetly said to her mother “no nothing at all don’t worry everything’s fine”, Raven not entirely convinced decided to simply say “okay honey” as Yang and Jaune left the room, once the door clicked shut she thought “she’s hiding something…don’t know what but she’s hiding something but I won’t press, I’ll just find out in my own time…”

To Be Continued…


	3. A Sisters Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I had always expected, it was only a matter of time before the pregnancy was impossible to hide, everyone gets a bump at some point, it just so happened that summer holidays were starting when mine appeared and I would need a little help explaining things...in more ways than one
> 
> NB: sorry about the wait but couldn't think of a way to do this chapter and as with the rest of the chapters the basis of them simply just came to me out of the blue

It was only a couple days before all students were due to go home for the summer and Jaune wasn’t exactly looking forward to telling his parents about how he’d faked his transcripts as he could only assume either Ozpin or Goodwich had found out and contacted home by now. This had been Jaunes train of thought until he got a message from Yang asking him to meet her in the dorm immediately.

a few minutes later -

“So what was it you wanted to…” Jaune started to ask but suddenly stopped as he spotted Yang’s unmistakable ‘baby bump’ “oh...well this complicates things” Jaune suddenly stated “ahem...right, erm what should we do now?” Jaune continued trying not to panic when Yang cut in saying “well the first thing is not to panic as we have a slightly bigger problem”. “A...a bigger problem?” asked Jaune, mild panic starting to set in “well you see I’m having to go home for the summer and Tai is gonna spot this immediately” Yang explained gesturing to her bump, “so I’m gonna have to ask you for a favour and hope you and your family haven’t got anything planned for the summer” she continued, Jaune instantly knew where this was going but decided to just play dumb for the moment in case he was wrong and simply responded with “well as it is my parents weren’t expecting me home for the summer so anything for my little dragon” this caused the blonde boxer to blush slightly and gently kiss him.

When Yang had finished the kiss she suddenly turned serious and explained what she wanted to Jaune, “well you see when I get home and Tai notices that I’m pregnant he’s pretty much gonna lose it and I’m going to need you there to help me explain what happened” this naturally caused Jaune to finally start to panic, “wait, what...this is Tai, your father we’re talking about here...I...I mean what if he gets violent a..and I can’t really stand up to him and all and...” Yang cut Jaune off by grabbing him by the waist and pulling him in close saying “look I can deal with Tai if he gets violent...I promise you will not get hurt...irreparably”, as he calmed down Jaune agreed with Yang “oh..ok right when do we leave?”

“Wait what do you mean irreparably?!”

A couple days later -

“Right you just stick by me and Tai may get a little intimidating but he’s not normally the violent type...then again this is me getting pregnant...hardly normal” Yang explained as she, Jaune and Ruby all walked up to the door of the house with Ruby only aware that Yang was pregnant “right…” agreed Jaune trembling slightly as the three of them entered the house.  
“Rubes...you may want to head upstairs and stay out of the kitchen for a bit” suggested Yang as she tried to keep Ruby out of the situation as much as possible, thankfully Ruby understood and simply walked upstairs with a short “ok…”

After Ruby had turned the corner of the landing Yang and Jaune gripped hands and looked into each other’s eyes simultaneously saying “we stand together no matter what comes our way” sealing the statement with a long embrace ‘here goes nothing’ thought the pair as they walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Dad” Yang greeted as cheerfully as she could when she spotted the hell in her father’s eyes as he noticed she was pregnant…”Yang...it’s great to see you...but you’re pregnant...who’s the father?”, it was at that question that Jaune realised it was now or never “ah that would be me sir, Jaune aragggh” Jaune started to introduce himself but was cut off as he suddenly found it rather difficult to breath because he was pinned up against the wall by Tai’s forearm which was pressed up against his neck whilst his face was centimeters away from Tai’s. However sensing this may be some form of test simply maintained eye contact.

The whole disastrous scenario continued for several minutes before Jaune passed out due to oxygen starvation but not before he heard Yang pleading “Tai...please just let him go...I can explain...we love each other just as much as you and Raven loved each other when you had me”

\-------

When Jaune finally came round he was laying in bed with Yang when he noticed Tai leaning casually against the wall by the door “ah glad you could join us” Yang Chirped happily as she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck, “indeed, I do believe I owe you an apology for being a little...hasty in my judgement of you Jaune” Tai interrupted as he extended his hand to shake Jaunes allowing him to lean in close and whisper “if you hurt my daughter or her child in any way shape or form I. will. break. you...and that’s a promise” before leaving allowing Ruby to quietly enter and completely unaware of Ruby’s presence Yang and Jaune decided to engage with an aggressive liplock which went on for several more minutes before Ruby coughed.  
“RUBY!!!” Yang suddenly exclaimed, “eep...sorry!!” Ruby responded “what are you doing?” Jaune asked as he noticed Ruby’s Scroll “ah...uh...well...I can explain” Ruby stumbled as she tried to explain as she noticed Yang starting to get furious. However Jaune also noticed this and soothed Yang by wrapping one arm round Yang’s shoulders and kissing her on the cheek saying “relax, let her explain herself first...I think I know what’s going on here”. Ruby began to explain “well you see you two have things perfect and you two do things that seem to make you two happy and I well I’ve been trying to learn too by reading some of Blake’s Smut novels but I figured I need some live action footage to really learn so…”

It was then that Yang looked at Jaune and then at Ruby and then back to Jaune when he suddenly realised what Yang was suggesting “wait, whaat!?” Jaune exclaimed, “what’s the matter vomit boy...scared?” Yang teased “actually yes...but not of Ruby, I’m actually scared of Tai if he finds out” Yang laughed at this saying “look, I’ll make sure you stop before then besides we’ll avoid vaginal penetration just to be absolutely sure, and now you’re here for the summer Tai has to go shopping so he’ll be gone for a while”

After much coaxing Jaune decided to submit causing Yang to strip him down with a wicked grin “right I’ve been waiting a long time to do this” as she got up and walked over to her wardrobe to take out two pairs of handcuffs and a blindfold, “right boy...please do not resist arrest” Yang said seductively as she winked when Jaune suddenly realised what was going on.

Before Jaune could say another word he’d been blindfolded and had both his wrists and ankles handcuffed. “So officer rose what shall this criminal’s sentence be...a blow job perhaps” the blonde boxer said as Ruby swallowed Jaune’s sword at Yang’s direction and damn she felt good. However Jaune didn’t have much time register anything more as suddenly Yang had sat on his face indicating she wanted him to eat her out so whilst still recovering from the initial pleasure of Ruby suckling on his cock decided to gently lick around the edges of Yang’s vulva.

“Ohhh...come on don’t...ahhh… beat around the bush just get on with it!!” Yang moaned just as Jaune moaned when Ruby started to quicken the pace at which she was sucking on his shaft. Realising that time was of the essence Jaune plunged his tongue deep into Yang’s vagina eliciting a yelp from her as the spongy invader decided to start sloshing around quickly causing Yang to climax with an almighty “hooahh!!!”.

Realising that Ruby hadn’t managed to make Jaune cum Yang decided to advise her by telling Ruby to use her tongue as well and when she did she immediately sent Jaune to his climax, ‘damn she’s a natural at using her tongue’ thought Yang as Jaune shot his gooey semen into Ruby’s mouth which she swallowed after removing his cock from her mouth and after a grimace due to the initial saltiness of it decided she liked it at which point Yang decided to get up off of his face and get Ruby to rub her breasts against Jaunes still erect penis which started to drown Jaune in ecstasy however he was sent to cloud nine when Yang decided to join in as well. Unfortunately just as things were getting started the three of them heard Tai return from shopping so the three of them very hurriedly cleaned up with yang saying to Ruby “so Rubes we should try this with Jaune more often”, Ruby responded with a simple “Agreed…”


End file.
